


Boredom: Alleviated

by smoothsayer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothsayer/pseuds/smoothsayer
Summary: Fluffy snippet about John and Sherlock coming to terms with their feelings, with an emphasis on truth to character :)





	Boredom: Alleviated

**Author's Note:**

> For reference: I wrote this years ago, around the end of season two, and well before Mary came into the picture.  
> Also, my dialogue isn't indented properly, sorry!  
> This is my first fic, so I hope y'all enjoy :)

"John!" Sherlock yelled from across the flat. "I'm borrrred John. We don't have any new cases?" Sherlock was flopped back against the couch, attempting to light a cigarette. As his slightly shaky hands flashed from his pocket to his mouth, the small metal lighter dropped to the carpet. Exasperated, he threw the cigarette across the room after it, and made a great show of flouncing off the couch and towards John's bedroom.  
"John? You are here aren't you? I'm fairly sure I heard you making a fuss about my scull bothering one of your girlfriends...Susan, was it?  
I can't be troubled with remembering all of their na-"  
John's door flew open suddenly, just inches from Sherlock's pouting face. John stepped out, buttoning the cuff link on a nice shirt. Glancing up, John distractedly mumbled "What're you going on about?"  
Sherlock waved his arms about, gesticulating grandly. "Bored, John! I'm bored!"  
John smiled for just a moment before his face fell and he absently ran a hand through his hair. "Good, good..." He muttered. John swallowed. "Actually, I was thinking... Maybe we could...-"  
Sherlock interrupted, "Wait, wait, wait, don't tell me... Nice shirt, (your favourite, actually.) You've gelled your hair, but just now you ran a hand through it, maybe self conscious, maybe second thoughts about your plans. Perspiring slightly at the temples... Nerves. Slacks and loafers, it is-" Sherlock checks his watch quickly. "-7pm on a Saturday, and... You have a date! Oh, that's rubbish, I need something more interesting than that, John!" John held Sherlock's gaze and smiled, crossing his arms.  
"Actually, I was wondering...-" Sherlock interrupted him again,  
"What's her name? I don't usually like your girlfriends, but there's always a chance you'll end up with a nice murderer one of these days...." Sherlock trailed off as John cleared his throat.  
"For gods sake Sherlock, would you let me finish?" John said lightly, smiling,"I was wondering if... erm... /you/ would be my, uh, my date..." He let out a quick burst of air, breathing heavily.  
Sherlock stood dumbfounded, "I thought we... well... I mean, I thought you weren't...." Sherlock murmured dazedly. John smiled nervously, rocking back and forth from toe to heel with his arms crossed. "I've been doing some thinking, and I just thought, hell, I'm a grown man, and if I want... well I mean... If I fancy... What I'm trying to say is..." He paused, scratching his head awkwardly, "you're brilliant, we already live together, and if I fancy you, then... then why the hell not? So... What do you say?"  
Sherlock burst into an uncharacteristic slow smile, his face lighting up softly until he was practically beaming at John before finally pulling him into a rough embrace, and playfully smirking,"God yes, I thought you'd never catch on!"  
John grinned, "Not bored?"  
"Never with you around, John Watson."


End file.
